Chocobo Raising Guide
Category:GuidesCategory:Chocobo Raising Note: This Thread is currently more of a journal then a guide at the moment. After the first chocobo raising i will be condensing the information gathered into a more accurate guide. Please put sugestions and other information not yet stated in the discussion thread. Obtaining an Egg Currently, eggs can be obtained from certain Sanction battlefields (ISNM), Dabih Jajalioh in Ru'lude Gardens, or completing the quest Chocobo on the Loose!. While there is only one item, "Chocobo Egg", there are multiple descriptions hinting that it may affect breed. Raising Your Chocobo After obtaining a chocobo egg, head to one of the starting cities chocobo stables and trade the egg to the Vana'diel Chocobo Society trainer located in the stable. From there, you can watch your chocobo grow! Egg *The only care plan option is Basic Care *Your only care option is Watch over the Chocobo *The egg cycle is 4 real life days. (96 Earth hours) ::Day 1: After 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your egg. ::Day 2: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your egg. ::Day 3: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your egg. ::Day 4: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene in which your chocobo hatches! You may now name it. Chick * The care plan now includes Basic Care, Rest, Take a Walk in Town, Listen to Music * You may name your chocobo by combining two of the Chocobo Names up to 15 characters. * You may now Feed your chocobo. To Feed your chocobo, trade the chocobo food or medication to the VCS Trainer. * Your care options are Watch over the Chocobo and Go on a Walk (short). * During this phase of it's life, your chocobo will develop many Personalities. Some will last for only a day, others will remain for longer periods of time. The effects of the Personalities is unknown at this time. * The chick cycle is 2 weeks Earth time. :: Day 5: After 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 6: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 7: After another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. ::* You will also get a cutscene in which the NPC will mention that your chocobo has been crying at night. You will receive a key item called a White Handkerchief. If you zone and come back, you will use the handkerchief with your scent on it and it will be taken. It is said that if you are too late the chocobo trainer will use their own item to make the chick get better and your handkerchief will be taken. Note that you must also wait until midnight of the next Vana'diel day before the chocobo trainer will take your handkerchief back. :: Day 8: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 9: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 10: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. ::* You may receive a second cutscene in which he states, "Your chocobo seems pretty perky today. It should respond to anything you give it". The exact meaning of this is unknown at this time. It is possible this is the best time to feed your choco worms. This is also repeated randomly so don't fret if you miss out the first time you see this :: Day 11: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 12: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 13: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 14: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 15: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 16: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 17: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 18: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chick. :: Day 19: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your chocobo evolving into a young chocobo. Adolescent * The care plan options now include Exercise Alone, Exercise in a Group, Play with Children, Play with Other Chocobos, Carry Packages and Exhibit to the Public. * Personal care options now include Tell a Story, Scold the Chocobo and Go on a Walk (regular) * After your first regular walk, you will meet three other trainers who challenge you to a competition. This opens the Personal care option of Compete against Others. * Your chocobo may now become Bored. Use the new Compete against Others to race and improve his boredom (will not update till next day) * As of now it is unknown if the color of the chocobo's feather tips is an indication of what color they will be at full growth. * The Adolescent cycle is unknown at this time. :: Day 20: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your young chocobo. ::* You may start getting a cutscene in which the NPC will state, "Your Chocobo seems bored and restless. You should have it compete against other chocobos sometime." The exact meaning of this is unknown. This problem could be solved by racing your chocobo after getting the option of Compete against Others. Of course this also could be solved by Scold the Chocobo as well since the chocobo is being difficult and stubborn. :: Day 21: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your young chocobo. :: Day 22: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your young chocobo. :: Day 23: Wait another 24 hours, talk to the NPC again for a cutscene showing your young chocobo. See also *Chocobo Raising *June 19th POL update